Charlotte Mizore
(formerly) | occupation = (formerly); | relatives = Esposito X. Marco( ) | height = 5'8 | weight = 149 lbs | birth = August 1 | status = Alive | alias = | epithet = "Kraken Bonez" (クラケン ボネス, Kuraken Bonesu) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = ??,000,000 | dfbackcolor = #ff1493 | dftextcolor = | dfname = Mit Mit no Mi (みみの実) | dfename = Honey-Honey Fruit | dfmeaning = Honey | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Mizore (シャーロット霙, Shārotto Mizore) is a former of the , serving as one of its most capable fighters. A descendant of the populous , she is the great-granddaughter of the herself. However, Mizore bore the misfortune of being born into a goody two-shoes branch. Despite keeping the surname, her kin distanced itself from the rabble, preferring to maintain a rather quiet living. They entered the marines, eventually earning the trust of their compatriots through grit and hardwork. As such, Mizo was expected to follow suit and she did: to a point. Reaching the rank of a captain before throwing it all away as she found the process too mundane. Abandoning her post and partially destroying her branch's location, Mizore would head for the seas in search of adventure. Appearance This is a case where on can judge a book by it's cover. From her expression to her clothing to her body language, she exudes the presence of a delinquent and general troublemaker. Her most notable feature is her radiant, hot pink hair, worn at shoulder length for easier maintenance. Contrary to popular belief, that color is her natural shade, inherited from her great-grandmother , though it is of a darker hue. Matching with these are eyes the color of chocolate, studying the world with an intense, almost disconcerting interest. Seeking out the next challenge or sign of trouble for the woman to involve herself in. They are coupled with an expression that ranges from bored and smirking to delicious glee and revelry. The latter usually common when in the midst of battle. Occupying her mouth is a spruce of green twig, adding to her delinquent vibes. Adorning her person are a blue soldier cap that is frayed at the edges along with a blue overcoat and popped color. She wears it open to allow the breeze to catch underneath, giving her the opportunity to flap it should DeWolfe feel so inclined. Since her coat is open, the young woman deems it appropriate to wear a sarashi, binding her chest for the sake of evading prying eyes. While adding to her tomboyish appearance. Below this are ankle-length pants kept up by a white cloth-belt, worn for the sake of practicality and easy movement, a must for her particular fighting style. Completing the image are a pair of wooden sandals, commissioned for the purpose of aiding her brutal attacking power and vicious combat style. Intent on cracking bones and skulls, hence the epithet Kraken Bonez (クラケン ボネス, Kuraken Bonesu), a personal favorite of hers. Gallery GA - Charlotte Mizore - Snacktime.jpg|A day off. Personality Perhaps the most noticeable trait initially is the Charlotte's speed-junkie, thrill-seeker mentality. She is shown to be very excited by the possibility of high-risk, incredibly destructive, extraordinarily dangerous activities and the people who produce them. Mizo readily admits having a dopamine problem, requiring these adrenaline pumping pursuits to dispel her boredom. Shown to completely disregard mundane or tedious tasks, she shifts most responsibilities to subordinates if they don't provide an appropriate level of intrigue. Many wonder how she even managed to climb the rankings, considering the lower levels are composed solely of those repetitive, soul-sucking tasks. In retort, Mizo claims that doing those nearly killed her, with only the higher ranks comforting her as she saw them as an opportunity to move on to far more interesting pursuits. However, Mizore would encounter the same disappointment as even attaining the level of Captain amounted to few battles and copious paperwork. Then again, she was still a subordinate in some capacity, hence anything that was dull would be handed to her, and she would hand those tasks to people below her. This need to be involved in something more fulfilling would ultimately result in her "abandoning ship". Likewise, she possesses a War Hawk mentality, advocating for conflict because of the general insanity of combat. She claims it's one of the most reliable ways for her to "get her fix"... History On this day, another Charlotte was born; two in fact. Alas, one would be snatched from birth, spirited away in the name of purity. The other would be christened Mizore, sharing her infamous surname with countless family members; it's infamy derived from a who was one of four dominant forces in the . Nevertheless, the little girl's luck was poor as far as she was concerned. The branch she called her own elected to break away from the matriarch, eventually integrating themselves into the even though their storied family name bred mistrust. Nevertheless, the marines adopted the motto of keeping their enemies closer; they created the after all. Regardless, the child had no interest in politics at this time. Nor was she terribly intrigued by the Marines, a body of "snot-nosed shitheads" as her great-grandmother put it. However, her side of the family still possessed the Charlotte disposition, making it abundantly clear that she was to join the Marine ranks even if she preferred not to. Thus, most of the child's early tutelage served this ultimate placement. A young mind that possessed a captivating aptitude for combat, but was easily bored by the mundane tasks that she was to accomplish. It would make the lessons that she attended very difficult on the part of the instructors. For Watāme relished the idea of playing with individuals, frustrating them even thought they knew of Mizo's battle IQ. Threats by her family to comply eventually forced her hand; she was but a child after all. Regardless, she made a conscious effort to employ subterfuge, practicing these skills so she could employ them later. There were two types of classes she excelled in initially; combat and psychology. The idea of toying with people and stringing them along like puppets excited her, as did the idea of eviscerating them. Thus, she bent to her task with a willingness that was conspicuously absent during her early childhood. Among the forms she chose was a particularly brutal form of martial arts known as Muay Thai. The idea of it honing the body in a way that ensured the destruction of the opponent appealed to her greatly. So she took to this while learning the applications of reverse psychology, placing adversaries on the horns of a dilemma, and general manipulation. While she expected stupidity from her soon to be sea mates, Mizore wanted to be prepared. Surely her new compatriots wouldn't all be inept and pathetic. Maybe one or two might even be decent. It would be a pleasant surprise if there were more. Nevertheless, she was older now and rapidly approaching the age of entry. Brought in by her father, she was placed on the second lowest rung of the marines: a seaman recruit. A disappointment for someone who expected a higher position of command. Though she made do, seeing it as an opportunity to hone her craft.... Abilities Physical Prowess Muay Thai Devil Fruit Trivia *Mizore's image source is Ranmaru Rindou from Binbougami Ga. *The name Mizore (霙, Mizore) is taken from the Japanese word for shaved ice topped with honey, keeping with the food-themed names of and foreshadowing her Devil Fruit. You're welcome Ash and Sho :-P. Category:Marine Category:Marine Captains Category:Former World Goverment